villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ushari
Ushari is a cobra who serves as a very minor character in the 2015 TV film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, a neutral character in the first season and the tertiary of the second season of its 2016 follow-up series The Lion Guard. He was neutral at the beginning of the series, but clashed with Bunga. He became a villain in the Season 2 episode "The Rise of Scar", where he sides with Janja and his clan and serves the spirit of Scar after falling foul of The Lion Guard's antics too many times. He was voiced by Christian Slater, who also potrayed Jason Dean in Heathers ''and the Grim Buccaneer in ''Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates. ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' Ushari makes a brief appearance in the film during the scene where Kion and Bunga are planned Baobab Ball. Ushari ends up getting caught up in the duo's game and gets the Baobab fruit wedged in his mouth. ''The Lion Guard'' Season 1 "Never Judge a Hyena By It's Spots" Ushari makes a brief appearance in the scene where Bunga is trying to guide Fuli, Beshte and Ono to Flat Ridge Rock to meet with Kion. After taking a wrong turn in a jungle area, Bunga pushes leaves away and comes face to face with Ushari, who sinisterly asks him if he's going somewhere, to which Bunga nervously laughs and leaves. "The Rise of Makuu" Ushari attempts to eat a hyrax, but is stopped by Bunga. Ushari confronts Bunga for stopping him have lunch. Bunga responds by rolling Ushari into a ball and throwing him at a tree, which the snake bounces off and lands on the ground. "Fuli's New Family" Ushari bites Bunga after the honey badger lands on him. Fortunately, Bunga is informed by Rafiki that the bite won't kill him as honey badgers are immune to snake bites. "Paintings and Predictions" After Bunga jumps on him, Ushari wraps his coils around him and says that he should bite him, but decides against it as last time he couldn't get rid of Bunga's taste from his mouth for days. Season 2 "The Rise of Scar" Ushari has finally grown tired of being injured during The Lion Guard's antics. He overhears Kion talking with Rafiki's apprentice Makini about talking to the Lions of the Past, which gives Ushari an idea. Ushari travels to the Outlands where he is confronted by Janja and his clan, who wish to eat him. Ushari is able to convince them not to by revealing that the reason The Lion Guard can defeat them is because of Kion getting advice from the spirit of his grandfather Mufasa. He tells them that if Kion can talk to Mufasa, they could talk to Scar (Mufasa's younger brother and the previous leader of the Lion Guard before Kion). Convinced, Janja sends Ushari to gather information. Ushari comes to Makini (who is looking for a Bakora Staff) and claims that he is a friend of Kion and the Lion Guard. He questions her on if bad lions from the past can be summon, to which Makini is uncertain. Later after Janja wishes for more information, Ushari has a skink named Nyeusi follow Rafiki and Makini to find out where they are going. Nyeusi returns later and leads Ushari and the skinks' leader Shupavu to the Lair of the Lion Guard. Ushari listens to Rafiki and discovers that the spirits of bad lions can be summoned by a Bakora Staff and the Roar of the Elders. Ushari returns to Janja and tells him what he knows. Knowing that Kion's Roar is most powerful when his loved ones are threatened, Janja and his clan go to the Pride Lands and kidnap Kion's sister Kiara and steal Makini's Bakora Staff. After Janja's tricks Kion into using the Roar of the Elders in anger, causing the hyenas' lair's volcano to erupt, Ushari attempts to use the Bakora Staff to summon Scar, but to no avail. Angered, Janja grabs the staff and kicks it into the volcano, which summons Scar. Personality When left to his own devices, Ushari is calm, quiet, and confident with an inclination to keep to himself. However, when provoked, he is known to respond aggressively, especially towards Bunga, whom he harbors a strong distaste for. He also doesn't like it when other animals trample over him. Gallery imagetlgusharibunga .png|Ushari confronting Bunga for stopping him eating a hyrax imagetlgtrosusharijanja.jpeg|Ushari with Janja and his clan imagetlgtrosusharishupavu.jpeg|Ushari with Shupavu Videos Lion Guard Bring Back a Legend The Rise of Scar Song HD Clip